


Treat Yo' Elf

by starsprout



Series: Rochan's Christmas Adventures [3]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Christmas fic, Inseong just giving them a hard time, M/M, cookies bc i love cookies, not as gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsprout/pseuds/starsprout
Summary: “We put cookies in the oven just before we left,” He points out and Seokwoo nods slowly.“And the password is wrong,” he nods again, a sheepish look on his face and Chanhee sighs.
Relationships: Kang Chanhee | Chani/Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon
Series: Rochan's Christmas Adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560379
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Treat Yo' Elf

**Author's Note:**

> im on 1% but its the 6th and i needed to update this

“Oh god no,” Seokwoo grimaces at the buzzing of their apartments lock system. He hadn’t gotten the password wrong. Their password was their anniversary. Seokwoo would never forget that of all things. So, he tries again and he breaks out into cold sweats with panic when it rings out again. Wrong.

“What’s wrong?” Chanhee inquires, his hands full of paper bags filled to the tops with baking decorations. 

“Did you change the password?” He asks slowly and Chanhee frowns which makes Seokwoo take in a sharp intake of breath. He turns and bangs his head on the door before turning back to him and flashing a weary smile at his boyfriend who’s looking at him like he'd just grown another head. 

Seokwoo doesn’t flinch or feel offended. Their relationship started off of Chanhee’s judging looks, he’s basically immune to all his facial expressions. 

Save the looks of joy, his smile and when he cries. Seokwoo’s a sucker, then. 

“You didn’t change the password…?”

“Seokwoo,” Chanhee says sternly. And honestly, Seokwoo is kind of scared of his serious voice. He smiles with an awkward laugh and Chanhee glares at him. 

“We put cookies in the oven just before we left,” He points out and Seokwoo nods slowly.

“And you the password is wrong,” he nods again, a sheepish look on his face and Chanhee sighs. 

“Hold these, I’ll try instead.” Chanhee shoves the bags to his chest and he shoots a wide-eyed look to Seokwoo when the password he pressed in is rejected too. 

“Oh,” he mumbles, standing up straighter. 

“Our apartment is going to burn down,” he says, all too casually and Seokwoo's anxiety spikes at his words.’

“Don’t say that!” 

“There are cookies in the oven that definitely need to be taken out,” Chanhee reminds. 

“Shh!! Maybe they’ll just turn into chunks of coal, but they shouldn’t set fire to our apartment!” 

“Oh yeah,” Chanhee drawls out. “Because an apartment smelling of burnt cookies and coal is really what I want.” 

“Okay!” Seokwoo shouts out. “I’ll call the maintenance and see if they can help,” Chanhee shoots him a look, something between annoyance and impatience. 

  
Seokwoo groans out once he gets off of the phone. 

“They’re not open, aren’t they?” Chanhee questions, already knowing the answer. 

“Who changed the password?! My cookies are going to burn!” 

“God,” Chanhee groans out. “This is ridiculous,”  
  
“Don’t invite our friends over ever again, I bet you one hundred that one of them did this,”

“Right! Call them and see, I’ll try to type some more in and see if I can get in,” 

“Alright, but if you set the alarms off, I’ll use you to tear down the door.” 

Seokwoo glares at him with a pout. although, he knows he’s full of shit. Chanhee can barely pick him up without falling on his ass. “Okay, okay!” 

“Oh Kyun, yeah did you change the password to our apartment?” Seokwoo looks over to him as the password is rejected again. 

His glare as he lowers his phone tells Seokwoo everything. “Try Dawon he was here in the morning right?” 

“Seokie…” Chanhee whispers with a grimace. He points to under the door where smoke is escaping. 

“Oh god…” 

“Okay! I’m going to kick the door down!” 

“Seokie, it’s an expensive high tech system, even if you break it down the alarms will break down and probably alert the whole building which is going to eventually alert the police!” 

“Well, what else do you expect me to do? Let our apartment fill with smoke and light a fire?”

Chanhee throws his hands up in the air. “I don’t know!” He cries. “Just do it, then!” 

Seokwoo throws him back the bags and lifts his leg, he lines up his foot in line to beneath the lock, where the weak point is and—

“Oh hey guys, what’s up?” 

  
“Inseong!” The mentioned male waves, oblivious to the panic-stricken looks on their faces. “Woah, what are you doing, Seokwoo?” The tallest, who’s foot is hovering mid-kick falls to the ground with a heavy bang. His face is then wiped of emotion and he points to the door where smoke is escaping. 

“Oh shit dudes, you better get in to get that out quick! Here let me help!” He wanders forwards, enters a password and the telltale jingle of the door unlocking makes the couple scream. Seokwoo throws Inseong inside who screams at the tight hold. 

“You fix this all!” Chanhee screams at him, pointing to the oven. “Get the block of charcoal out and get out of here!” 

“What a harsh greeting, my god,” Inseong pouts as he wipes his hands off, rising from the ground. 

Seokwoo opens as many windows as he can while Inseong cries over the blackened cookies. 

“You guys really did fuck up… I’ve never seen such terribly burnt things in my entire life,”  
  
“It’s not our fault! You changed the password!” 

“Yeah?” He looks at them, his eyebrows raise as if to say ‘so what?’. Then his face falls in realisation. “I didn’t tell any of you, didn’t I?”

“Get out!” Chanhee screams, picking up the nearby tea towel before whipping him with it. “Ouch! Oh my god! Stop! Okay! I’ll leave! I said stop!”

“Now what do we do?” Chanhee pouts at the cooling blocks of charcoal on their bench and sighs. “It’s okay,” Seokwoo comes to stand behind him, trapping him with his arms beside his hips and his head nuzzling into his neck. 

“We have enough ingredients for more. We can make some more together,”  
  
“Okay,” Chanhee agrees quickly. 

  
“You have flour on your nose,” Seokwoo laughs, leaning in closer to wipe the substance from the tip of his round nose. “Thank you,” he sings out, busy cutting out shapes in the dough. 

“Now!” Seokwoo cheers after all the shapes are cut and placed on the baking tray. “Fifteen minutes and that’s it!” 

“What can we do for fifteen minutes, then?” Chanhee mumbles, head tilted to the side. Seokwoo winks at him. “I can think of a lot of things,” Chanhee detects the suggestiveness in his tone and he scowls, gagging at him. 

“Let’s wrap some presents. Taeyang can have Inseong’s present after his stupid stunt,” 

“Aww,” Seokwoo pouts. “He’ll be so sad.”  
  
“He was the cause of almost giving us both of us heart attacks!” Seokwoo purses his lips and shrugs. “You’ll probably change your mind later,” 

“No,” Chanhee shakes his head. “That was bad of him, the cookies burnt!” 

“Oh come on. Wrap these ones up!” 

“Don’t eat another one! Chanhee!” 

The younger looks up at him with large eyes, feigning innocence and Seokwoo scowls at him before he breaks out into a smile. Chanhee presses a cookie to his lips and Seokwoo gives him the side-eye before taking the whole thing into his mouth with a single bite. 

“You know, we’re not going to have any more cookies left soon and we haven’t even finished the decorating step,”

“Too bad,” Chanhee says though his mouth full. “They’re too good!” 

“I think people would be surprised to see how much you eat considering how tiny you are,” 

“Is that a compliment or an insult?” 

“Take it whatever way that you like,” Seokwoo says with a laugh as Chanhee shoves another cookie in his mouth. “Stop,” he whines, taking the tray away from Chanhee. 

“Let's decorate them and then you can eat as many as you want!” 

“Okay, okay!”

  
Chanhee looks up at Seokwoo with wide eyes after the last decorated cookie is placed on the tray. 

“You can eat one now if you want.”

“I’m full,” he says sheepishly with a small smile. “See!” Seokwoo complains. “I told you to stop, but you never listen to me…” 

“Whatever, let's go to bed, I’m too tired after that whole fiasco,”

Chanhee's eyes open wide and he sits up from his place in Seokwoo's arms. The elder wakes up next to him and grumbles. 

  
“Seokie…” Chanhee whispers. “We didn’t get the password from Inseong,”

⭐︎


End file.
